El principio de mi fin
by viviann.ValentinaIM
Summary: Rukia desparecido, y ichigo se vuelve loco buscandola, hasta que cuando ichigo esta dormido, Rukia va a su cuarto, en medio de la noche a recoger unas cosas y le susurra al oido: Te amo.


Lugar: Karakura  
>Ubicación: Casa de Ichigo<br>Hora 1:30 P.M  
>Yuzu va al cuarto de Ichigo le dice:<br>~ Onii-Chan ya esta el almuerzo, por favor baja a comer.  
>Ichigo sin decir palabra se acerca lentamente al closet, Lo abre y mira que Rukia no esta, solo ve a Kon sobre la cama, y le pregunta:<br>Kon, ¿No has visto a Rukia?  
>~ No, No he visto a Onee-San hoy, Ya la extraño, quiero abrazarla y-<br>- Cállate Kon.  
>Ichigo extrañado de que Rukia no estuviera, baja a ver si esta abajo por alguna casualidad.<br>Al no encontrarla le pregunta a Yuzu:  
>- Yuzu, ¿Nos has visto a Rukia hoy? La estoy buscando y no la encuentro.<br>~ No onii-Chan, No he visto a Rukia-Chan hoy, pero papá debe de saber.  
>- Bueno, Gracias por la información.<br>Ichigo al no tener otra opción Se dirige al cuarto de Isshin pensando:

- ¡Rukia Donde estas!

Al llegar al cuarto de Isshin abre la puerta lentamente, Entra al cuarto donde esta parado Isshin, mirándolo y le dice:

- Viejo, ¿Nos has visto a Rukia hoy?

~ ¡Si! La vi esta mañana saliendo de tu cuarto, Muy apurada, por cierto.

- ¿A que hora?

~ Eran cerca de las 8 A.m ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Ella te gusta?

Ichigo totalmente sonrojado le dice:

- Prefiero no responderte.

y se marcha muy apurado, Pensando:

- ¿¡Estúpida Rukia en donde estas metida esta vez!?

Al no saber que Rukia se ha metido, se va a la casa de Orihime, pensando:

- La actitud de Rukia a estado un poco extraña, pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la que se haya ido, Ella... ha estado un poco distraída, Nerviosa, ¿Que tendrá? Ella no es así.

Cerca de la casa de Orihime, Ichigo se encuentra con Matsumoto, Y ella le dice:

~ ¡Oh! ¡Hola Ichigo!

- ¿¡M-Matsumoto ¿Que haces aquí!?

~ El capitan Hitsugaya me ha enviado aquí, Para investigar un extraño reiatsu que probiene de esta zona, Y como hoy me voy a la sociedad de almas decidí venir a comer la deliciosa comida de Orihime-Chan.

Ichigo muy sorprendido dice:

- Matsumoto, ¿por casualidad no has visto a Rukia?

~ Si, La vi esta mañana muy apurada, Salió corriendo de tu casa y la perdí de vista. Me menciono hace unos días "Algo" Pero no se, No me acuerdo bien, Estaba tomando Sake ese día.

Ichigo decepcionado le dice:

- Gracias Matsumoto.

Al llegar a la casa de Orihime, Ichigo le toca la puerta y dice:

Inoue, Por favor baja, tengo que decirte algo.

A lo que Orihime piensa:

~ ¡Kurosaki-Kun! ¿Que querrá? ¡Ya lo se, seguro quiere declarárseme! ¡Y nos casaremos y tendremos 10 lindos bebes y cada uno tendrá unas lindas camisas con la foto que nos tomaremos el día de nuestra boda y-

Ichigo la interrumpe diciendo:

- Inoue ¿puedes bajar por favor?

~ ¡Ya bajo Kurosaki-Kun!

Ya abajo, Inoue habre la puerta y le dice:

~ ¡Oh kurosaki-Kun, que sorpresa que hayas venido a visitarme!

- Si, como digas, no tengo tiempo para esto inoue, ¿No has visto a Rukia?

~ No, Kurosaki-Kun, Hoy no e visto a Kuchiki-San.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego Inoue.

Ichigo decepcionado vuelve a su casa con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Rukia, Al llegar abre de nuevo el closet, Decepcionado de no encontrar a Rukia, Ichigo se acuesta en su cama y mira su relog y piensa:

- Ya son las 10 P.M, Debo dormir, Mañana seguire buscando a Rukia, ¡Quiero saber que esta bien! ¡Nesecito saberlo! Quiero que este a mi lado, la nesecito a mi lado, ella es mi luz, mi todo... Sin ella no se que pasaria conmigo... La amo.

¡Mierda! ¡Pensar en ello hace que me duela la cabeza!

Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana la seguire buscando.

Al Ichigo quedarse profundamente dormido Rukia entra a su abitación, solo con la intencion de recoger algunas cosas e irse, pero ella mira a Ichigo profundamente dormido y se acerca, y le susurra en el oido:

~ ...Yo también te amo...

Ichigo de inmediato levanta la cabeza y la mira, y le dice:

- Tu también ¿Que?

Con una sonrisa macabra en su cara, Rukia trato de irse pero Ichigo le tenia agarrada la mano con fuerza, y Rukia dijo:

~ Yo también... Te amo...


End file.
